Newcrest (season 1)
The first season of the American science fiction-mystery web television series Newcrest premiered worldwide exclusively via Netflix's web streaming service on June 5, 2015. The series was created by The Russo Brothers who are also executive producers along with J. J. Abrams. The first season stars Ethan Hawke, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Mark Ruffalo, Michael Park, David Mazouz, Harry Holland, Coy Stewart, Jace Norman, Isabela Moner, Ben Hardy, Dove Cameron, Vincent D'Onofrio, and Stellan Skarsgård. Plot In Newcrest, Oregon sometime around October 2000, Sheriff Ryan Turner, is alerted of his eighth-grade son's disappearance by his wife, Julie. Ryan quickly puts an investigation together and they find Braxton's murdered body washed up on the shore of their famous Lake Grand. A week later, Braxton's funeral is held, where Turner meets Agent Tim Wood of the F.B.I. who is there to help him investigate the murder. Julie wants to help them investigate, but is told it is too dangerous. Braxton's close friends, Jay Parker, James Bruce, Elijah Barnes, and cousin, Colton Miller, return to school after a week off, where they are bullied. They discover Tori Wood, Tim's daughter who was held back a year, as a new kid. She lies and tells them that her family just moved there for financial reasons. Colton's college-age brother, Hunter, meets Tim's older daughter, Hayley, through his high school friends. Hunter and Hayley seem to have a connection, but they do not explore it. Turner and Wood go to the Mayor's Office, where they ask Mayor Richard Turner, Ryan's estranged father, if he saw anything on the night of the murder, due to Lake Grand being close to the office. Mayor Turner insists he saw nothing, and while Turner believes his father, Wood wants to do further investigating into the mayor. Braxton's friends return to the closed off crime scene, where they find a locket with a triangle on it. They are also found by Tori, who states that she was drawn to the scene. Meanwhile, Ann Miller, Colton and Hunter's mother, befriends Tim's wife, Rachel, while Julie discovers that Newcrest has a long line of mysterious murders covered up by the Mayor's Office, where Mayor Turner is seen to have a locket with a triangle on it. Cast and characters 'Main' *Ethan Hawke as Ryan Turner *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Julie Turner *Mark Ruffalo as Tim Wood *Michael Park as John Barnes *David Mazouz as Colton Miller *Harry Holland as Jay Parker *Coy Stewart as James Bruce *Jace Norman as Elijah Barnes *Isabela Moner as Tori Wood *Ben Hardy as Hunter Miller *Dove Cameron as Hayley Wood *Vincent D'Onofrio as Richard Turner *Stellan Skarsgård as Mark Washington Secondary 'Turners' *Glyniss O'Connor as Janet Turner *Quinn Lord as Braxton Turner *Max Charles as Elias Turner *Mia Talerico as Kylie Turner 'Millers' *Peter Facinelli as Michael Miller *Rachel Weisz as Ann Miller *Millie Bobby Brown as Isabella Miller *Billie Lourd as Shannon Miller *Joe Keery as Matt Miller *Louis Hofmann as Carson Miller 'Barnes' *Jennifer Esposito as Heidi Barnes *K.J. Apa as Ethan Barnes *Charles Vandervaart as Evan Barnes 'Scotts' *Kip Pardue as Billy Scott *Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Scott *Maya Hawke as Audrey Scott *Holly Hunter as Bonnie Scott *Tom Hulce as Dan Scott 'Parkers' *Cary Elwes as Jack Parker *Connie Nielsen as Jenny Parker *Maia Mitchell as Jessica Parker 'Bruces' *Carmen Ejogo as Alina Bruce *Hadar Busia-Singleton as Sara Bruce *Quvenzhané Wallis as Ruth Bruce 'Evans' *Michael Rosenbaum as Brian Evans *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Melanie Evans *Cameron Monaghan as Marcus Evans *Saoirse Ronan as Annika Evans 'Others' *Saffron Burrows as Rachel Wood *Genesis Rodriguez as Kari McDaniel *Melanie Griffith as Rosemary Washington Episodes